col_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Resources Raid
Resources Raid is a Game Mode where players can raid one another's bases of their Gold. It is the most efficient way to get large amount of gold in a short period of time. Players that successfully destroy the enemy's base to a certain degree will also be able to get random rewards in the form of reward chests. Each chest may randomly contains heroes, resources or EXP Cards when opened. The number of chests awarded are equal to the number of stars obtained from the battle. Overview Players may raid as many time as they wish in a day. However, the maximum number of reward chests awarded from a victorious battle will be lowered after a certain number of raids. The Gold raided, however, will not be reduced. Resources Raid is accessible from the Attack button on the lower right corner of the base interface. Auto-Raid is available in this game mode, details below. Game Play The main game play of Resources Raid is base invasion. Player will deploy heroes into enemy bases in an attempt to destroy it and pillage its Gold. Finding Opponents A player starts by finding a base to attack. Players may choose to skip any base if the base defense is too strong or there is too little Gold to raid. On each new opponent search, a small amount of Gold will be charged, which is dependent on the invading player's Town Hall level. There is no limit on how many times a player can search as long as he can afford the search fee. Planning After a base is found, there is a 30 second window for the player to check out the base and plan for the invasion. Player see the full layout of the base and also how much Gold is there to be raided. Player can then decide if he wants to attack the base or find another one. Once 30 seconds is up, the battle starts automatically. The battle also starts once the player deploys a hero into the battlefield, even before the 30 second mark. Attacking Each battle starts with a 3 minute countdown. It ends when: *All the base non-wall buildings are destroyed. *All invading heroes and mercenaries are eliminated. *The invader surrenders. *The 3 minutes time is up. When battle ends, the invader will be awarded stars based on how much destruction is caused to the defending base. One star is awarded for each of the following: *Destorying the Town Hall *Destorying 50% of Buildings *Destorying 100% of Buildings Auto-Raid Auto-Raid allows you to obtain a bit of gold and rewards chests for merely the cost of time. You select 5 heroes to send out to raid, and these heroes determine how much gold you will receive. It is mostly dependent on their level and the level of their skills, however certain heroes seem to be worth more, such as Rare Heroes like Pyro Pete for whatever reason. Auto-Raid takes 10 hours to complete and with the passing of each hour you receive 3 rewards chests. The raid can be canceled at any time and you will receive whatever chests you have obtained plus Gold prorated to 15 minute increments. Auto-Raid counts towards the daily tasks, so completing one full round will earn you all of the daily rewards without entering a single battle. Rewards Other than Gold, acquiring stars in a Resources Raid will also allows the player to open reward chests. For each star obtained, one reward chest will be awarded. Reward chests can give: *Heroes: Normal and Good quality. *EXP Eggs: Purple, Green and Blue EXP Eggs *Gold (the amount is Town Hall level dependent). Nothing is lost in losing a battle (either from surrendering or complete annihilation of the invaders). However any Hero who dies will have to respawn before they can be used again. Notes *The main idea of Resources Raid is to get Gold. It is not necessarily to always completely destroying the enemy base, unless you're completing a daily task, looking for hero for EXP Fusion or the enemy base is weak enough to be destroyed without one of your heroes dying. *Unless your heroes are low in level, letting any of them die in Resources Raid will greatly slow down the resources acquisition rate. High level heroes will take minutes to revive. Since nothing is lost when surrendering a raid (other than you're not getting reward chest, which is usually just some heroes), use it wisely to speed up gold farming. *Use the 30 second preparation time wisely. Look for routes that can get to the resources with the least amount of resistance. Check out the amount of gold that can be raided and determine if the gold are in the Gold Vaults or the Gold Mines. Category:Gameplay